


Name Day

by underthenorthstar



Series: The Lion and the Wild [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthdays, Established Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Grumpy Cullen, Inner Circle - Freeform, Love, Mabari, Puppies, just a little something, just the group having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cullen's name day, and he's none too pleased. Maybe Ellyrianna can change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly little fluff. I adore the idea of Cullen getting a mabari! And who doesn't love grumpy Cullen.

"Happy Name Day, Commander."

Cullen groans, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face.

"For the thousandth time, please will everybody stop saying that?"

Leliana just smiles at him. "What's so bad about a name day? They celebrate them all the time in Ferelden."

Cullen takes the report she's holding, scowling at her in the process. "I do not need to be reminded of the fact I'm getting older. Also, we are in the middle of a war. Name Days are something frivolous we cannot afford to focus on."

Leliana shakes her head. "Always all business with you, isn't it?"

Cullen scowls even deeper. "How does everyone even know it's my Name Day anyways? I'm sure you have something to do with that, Sister Nosey."

"I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about," Leliana smirks, looking up at the ceiling innocently. 

"Humph," Cullen grunts, looking down at the report in his hand. "If one more person wishes me a happy name day, I'll feed them to the drascolisk."

"Oh Commander!"

"Maker's breath!" Cullen swears, turning around to see Krem rushing towards him. "Will it never stop?"

"Don't know what you mean, ser," Krem comes to a skidding halt in front of him. "I'm simply here to inform you there's a massive brawl in the tavern."

"What?!" Cullen drops the report he's holding. 

"You better get their quick," Krem says, "I think Sera is going to stab someone in the face."

"Oh for the love of the Maker!" Cullen throws his hands up in exasperation. "That elf will be the death of me."

Without a goodbye to Krem or Leliana, he hurries off. Maker damn that crazy elf, he's lucky she hasn't burnt the whole castle down yet. 

He reaches the tavern in record time, throwing open the door ready to break up a fight. But there is no fight to break up.

Instead, he sees everyone from the Inner Circle, plus his Ellyrianna, beaming at him. There's a huge table covered in food, and another piled high with wrapped parcels. He blinks, perplexed. 

"Can we say it now?" Cole pipes up, eyes wide and excited underneath his massive hat.

Ellyrianna smiles gently at the spirit. "Yes Cole, we can say it now."

Cole gives her a grin, then looks right at Cullen. 

"Happy Name Day! It's a party!"

Cullen feels like something has hit him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. "Huh?"

"It's a damn Name Day party, Curly," Varric chuckles. "You know, because you are a year older today and all."

Cullen shakes his head, blinking stupidly at them. "A party? What about the tavern brawl?"

Ellyrianna steps forward, looking sheepish. "My idea, ma vhenan. I knew you would not come if you knew what it really was." She suddenly grows shy. "I know you aren't a fan of Name Days, but you have been working so hard and I thought you deserve a break."

"But elves don't celebrate Name Days," Cullen says automatically.

She blushes. "I know, but you are in my life now. I want to partake in your culture too. You aren't upset with me, are you?"

Cullen feels a rush of affection towards her. As much as he dislikes his Name Day, how can he be mad at her for wanting to learn something that's a part of his culture? He feels his frustration start to melt away. 

"No, I'm not upset," he smiles reassuringly at her. "It's a very sweet guesture, Ellyrianna. Thank you."

She practically beams at him, and he knows he has said the right thing. Whatever will make her happy, he is happy to do, even if he is not too fond of the idea.

"Well now that the mushy shite is over with, let's eat!" Sera crows from where she is perched in the corner. "I'm starving!"

And so the first Name Day party he's had in years begins. As it goes on, he finds himself enjoying it much more than he expected. The food is all Ferelden, the beer is excellent, and he gets a great pile of very useful gifts. Sera and Bull behave themselves, and he actually gets to talk to people he doesn't usually spend much time with. He even gets a good 5 minutes of berating Leliana (who shows up not long after it starts with a knowing grin on her face) for telling Ellyrianna when his name day is. He actually finds himself relaxing for the first time in a long time.

"We should have more of these parties," Blackwall comments to him as he sips his second mug of beer. "Much nicer than those stuffy Orlesian affairs Josephine organizes." 

"Don't mock my parties, my love!" Josie flounces by them, smacking Blackwall gently on the arm. "They give us influence swords will never gain."

"Whatever you say, dear," Blackwall says, but when she leaves, he rolls his eyes fondly. Cullen snorts into his beer.

After awhile, everyone begins to disperse, wishing him a happy Name Day again as they leave. He finds himself hating the phrase less and less as he hears it. The ladies hug him (even Cassandra, which leaves him properly stunned), the men thump him on the back. Finally, it is just him and Ellyrianna left, the latter smiling at him shyly.

"So, was this really okay?" She asks, "did you enjoy yourself?"

He smiles at her lovingly. "I did, my love. Surprisingly."

She laughs. "I knew you would, if you just gave it a chance." 

"There's just one thing," Cullen says, taking her gently into his arms. She raises her eyebrow at him, and he laughs. "You never gave me a present."

To his surprise, she coughs and looks away. " I wasn't sure what to get you," she admits. "I thought about it for a long time. It was actually a letter from Warden Alistair that gave me the idea."

It was Cullen's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Alistair?"

"He's not all witty one liners and bad news, you know," Ellyrianna lets out a small laugh. "He mentioned in his last letter...oh why don't I just show you."

She takes his hand, and leads him towards the stables. He frowns. Did she buy him a horse? He doesn't need a horse, it seems like he barely ever leaves Skyhold.

She speaks for a moment to Master Dennet, who leads them to a small pen in the far corner. 

"There was a trainer passing through Redcliffe when I was there last," Ellyrianna is wringing her hands nervously. "There was only one left, the trainer said it was the runt. Didn't even think it would live. I've had Dennet look after it for the last week."

Cullen's heart rate begins to pick up. Did she get him what he was thinking she got him?

"I know it may not be the fastest or strongest, but when I saw her I knew she would imprint on you, I could just tell," Ellyrianna is babbling now. "I know you've always wanted one, and I just thought, oh why don't you go and see."

He enters the pen, excitement building. He knows what she got him. It just has to be. Imprinting? That could only mean one thing.

His suspicions are confirmed when a little ball of fur streaks out of the corner and collides with his legs. He crouches down, now practically shaking with excitement. He reaches out and picks up the little furball....

And comes face to face with a mabari puppy.

He could cry with happiness. Every since he was a little boy, this has been his dream. To have his own loyal dog, his own mabari. And here it is, wiggling and barking and trying to lick his face. He cradles it close, hushing it with soft words. It immediately quiets, curling up into his chest with a happy little whine. His heart swells. He stands and faces Ellyrianna, a look of wonder on his face.

"Ellyrianna....this is incredible," he breathes. "I....I don't know what to say."

Ellyrianna smiles at him tenderly. "You are most welcome, ma vhenan. I am pleased you like her."

"Like her? I love her," Cullen gazes down at the little bundle in his arms with awe. "What's her name?"

"Nalia," Ellyrianna steps close, ruffling the mabari's ears affectionately. "A little lioness for my Lion."

Cullen does not think he could love this incredible woman more. "Nalia," he smiles, cradling the puppy with one hand while he reaches out to tenderly stroke Ellyrianna's face with the other. "She is perfect, my love. You are perfect."

Ellyrianna blushes. "Not perfect. Just in love."

Cullen chuckles, leaning forward to brush his lips softly against hers. 

"I love you, you wonderful woman. Thank you."

Ellyrianna sighs happily against his mouth. "I love you too. Happy Name Day, ma vhenan."

As Cullen pulls her closer for a better kiss, the puppy wriggling happily between them, he can't help but think maybe Name Days aren't so bad after all.


End file.
